Yuumalady (Kayano Kaede's part)
by aia masanina
Summary: Hari Isogai Yuuma berantakan akibat sakit gigi sampai Kayano datang bagai dewi penyelamat. Oh, hei, jangan cemburu, Itona. #haripucuksedunia


"Isogai- _kun_! Isogai- _kun!_ "

"Isogai!"

"Hoi, Isogai!"

Suara-suara yang memanggilnya membuat Isogai tersadar dari lamunan. Ia kelimpungan, menoleh kanan-kiri dengan muka cengo. Kenapa mereka memanggilnya? Ada yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ssst … Isogai- _kun_ ," bisik Kurahashi yang duduk di sebelah Isogai. "Karasuma- _sensei_ sudah datang, lho. Ayo pimpin salam."

Isogai memandang ke meja guru di depannya. Oh, benar, Karasuma- _sensei_ sudah berdiri tegap di sana. Sejak kapan? Pasti karena pikirannya tersita, Isogai jadi tidak memperhatikan.

"Ma-Maaf." Kata itu ditujukan pada teman-temannya juga gurunya. "Be-Berdiri …"

 _Ugh_. Pipinya berdenyut lagi. Isogai spontan memegangnya. Ia meringis menahan nyeri. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar mengganggunya sejak ia bangun tidur. Ukh, kenapa rasa sakitnya muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat?

"Eh, kamu kenapa?" celetuk Hirano yang menyadari tingkah tidak biasa Isogai.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Isogai mengulas senyum tawar. Berusaha setenang dan setegas mungkin, ia memberi aba-aba seraya berdiri. "Berdiri! Beri salam!"

Sekarang sudah aman, tapi sepertinya hari yang indah dan sibuk ini tetap saja akan berantakan gara-gara sakit gigi yang diderita Isogai.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yuumalady (Kayano Kaede's part)**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk _event_ **#haripucuksedunia** (Duh, Mas Pucuk malah dibuat sakit di tiap _fic._ Kacian :)

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **.**

.

.

Isogai tidak ingin diajak bicara.

Tapi apa daya. Koro- _sensei_ yang sedang berurusan dengan tentara Amerika menitipkan tugas pada Karasuma- _sensei_ untuk berdiskusi mengenai topik-topik mata pelajaran Sosial. Kelompok Isogai mendapatkan topik tentang isu kemiskinan di Afrika. Parahnya lagi, anggota kelompok Isogai benar-benar bikin angkat tangan. Ada Maehara dan Okajima—dua dari sekian orang tukang bikin ribut—serta Kayano. Mereka pun tampaknya tidak punya pengetahuan apapun tentang topik ini. Mau tak mau Isogai yang harus bekerja keras.

"Isu kemiskinan di Afrika?" Kayano membuka buku pelajarannya. Percuma, materinya tidak ada. Pasti Koro- _sensei_ sengaja menyuruh mereka mencari data di luar buku pelajaran. "Kita harus membahas faktor kemiskinan di sana, 'kan? Eerr … pasti gara-gara tanah yang tandus, 'kan, Isogai?"

"Hm." Isogai mengangguk sekilas. Atensinya fokus pada buku tulisnya dan tangannya memainkan pensil. Melihat wajahnya, jelas Isogai tidak tertarik untuk menimbrung, dan Kayano jelas bertanya-tanya. Ini 'kan mata pelajaran yang paling dikuasai Isogai, dan pemuda itu pasti akan berdiskusi dengan semangat. Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

Kayano menggeleng cepat-cepat dan memutuskan tidak bertanya. Lebih baik ia yang aktif memancing diskusi biar cepat selesai. Ia menengadah sembari menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir. "Terus, apalagi ya? _Etto …_ "

 _Syuuutt._ Sebuah pesawat kertas lewat bahkan nyaris menabrak hidung Kayano. Kayano mengejapkan mata karena kaget, lalu pandangannya berpindah pada Maehara dan Okajima yang cengar-cengir sembari melipat kertas. Sontak saja gadis itu murka. "Hei, kerja yang benar, dong!"

"Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf ..." Maehara menangkupkan tangan dan meminta maaf sekenanya, sambil mengedipkan mata pula. Tentu saja ia sebenarnya tidak acuh akan kemarahan Kayano karena buktinya ia malah melipat kertas lagi, melemparkannya ke arah Karma yang ditunjuk Okamura. Pesawat kertas itu sukses menabrak belakang kepala Karma, dan si setan jahil itu tentu tidak tinggal diam dan mengembalikan pesawat kertas Maehara dengan tenaga penuh.

Suasana kelas gaduh seketika. Nakamura dan geng Terasaka turut serta. Nagisa dan Kataoka berusaha mengembalikan suasana kelas, namun nihil hasilnya. Pesawat kertas bertebangan di mana-mana, diiringi tawa keras yang membahana. Semua keriuhan terhenti beberapa saat kemudian begitu Karasuma- _sensei_ datang. Satu tatapan saja, semua murid anteng di bangku masing-masing.

Ada kejanggalan yang hanya disadari beberapa orang saja. Orang-orang yang peka saja, misalnya Nagisa. Isogai sama sekali tidak berusaha menghentikan ulah teman-temannya, berkata sepatah pun tidak. Ia hanya sibuk menulis serangkaian kata mengenai topik diskusi yang ia pikirkan, padahal ia ketua kelas—tidak, kalaupun ia bukan ketua kelas, sifatnya yang peduli itu pasti akan membuatnya tergerak untuk menertibkan kelas.

Ada apa dengan Isogai hari ini?

Selain Nagisa, rupanya Kayano juga sadar akan keanehan itu.

.

.

.

Istirahat tiba untuk merehatkan murid-murid kelas 3-E dari pelajaran yang menguras otak. Terasaka mengajak semua anak lelaki untuk bermain bola di lapangan sembari merencanakan "kejutan" untuk Koro- _sensei_ begitu kembali, akan tetapi bukan hanya sebagian besar laki-laki yang ikut, sebagian besar perempuan juga berbondong-bondong ke lapangan hingga di kelas hanya tersisa sedikit orang. Kayano melirik lelaki berambut putih dan berbandana yang masih anteng di kursinya, bertopang dagu dengan mata terpejam. Senyum Kayano berkembang. Buru-buru ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kertas, namun saat ia menoleh dan hendak memanggil, lelaki itu sudah tidak ada.

 _Ke mana dia_? Kayano bertanya-tanya. Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja lelaki itu memutuskan bergabung dengan Terasaka, Kayano menghela napas kecewa.

Berusaha menyembunyikan kegalauan, Kayano merekahkan senyum dan menghampiri Nagisa yang sedang menekuri catatan Matematikanya. "Nagisa, kemarin aku beli _cupcake_ yang enak banget, lho. Mau coba?"

Kayano membuka kotak dan memperlihatkan 6 buah _cupcake_ yang begitu menggoda selera. "Wah, bukannya ini _cupcake_ yang populer akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Nagisa kagum. "Boleh aku makan satu, nih, Kayano- _san_?"

"Silakan, silakan!" jawab Kayano girang dan membiarkan Nagisa memilih _cupcake_ vanilla dengan _whipped cream_ biru velvet yang ditaburi banyak _chocochip_. Kayano beralih memandang teman-temannya yang masih tersisa di dalam kelas. "Semuanya juga ambil, ya!"

Okuda mengambil dengan malu-malu _cupcake_ ungu muda yang bertaburan gula warna-warni dan dihiasi satu _chocochip_ besar. Sepertinya ini rasa _taro_ , dan begitu Okuda mencicipi, rupanya ada lumeran cokelat dari _cupcake_ dan ia sangat menikmatinya. Nakamura dan Karma—dua sejola yang baru seminggu ini berpacaran, uhuk—sempat berebut _cupcake_ stroberi dengan _whipped cream_ kopi dengan taburan potongan cokelat, walau akhirnya Karma mengalah dan mengambil _cupcake_ warna teh hijau dengan krim _vanilla_ yang minim, namun menyembunyikan lumeran saus stoberi di dalamnya. Tinggal dua _cupcake_ yang tersisa. Kayano memandang Isogai yang diam di kursinya, yang tampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali dan hanya menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan tangan.

"Isogai." Kayano berdiri di depan meja Isogai, menawarkan _cupcake_ dengan senyum lebar. "Masih ada _cupcake_ buat kamu, nih. Mau coba?"

Isogai yang tersentak akan sapaan Kayano perlahan mengangkat kepala. Ugh, cenat-cenut dari sakit giginya kembali terasa hebat. Ia memandang _cupcake_ yang berwarna-warni dan pasti penuh gula, bergidik dalam hati kalau seandainya ia memakannya dalam kondisi begini. Memasang senyum tipis, Isogai mengangkat tangan dan menolak dengan halus. "Tidak usah, Kayano- _san_. Terima kasih, ya."

"Eh?" Senyum Kayano hilang dan kedua alisnya terangkat. "Isogai tidak suka yang manis-manis?"

Isogai jadi tidak enak hati dan gelagapan. "Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu … Aku suka makanan manis, kok."

"Kalau begitu kamu harus makan ini. Enak, lho!" Kayano memilih satu _cupcake_ rasa _red velvet_ dengan _whipped cream_ cokelat yang bertabur kacang _almond_ dan menyodorkannya pada Isogai. "Aku sudah pernah coba yang ini. Ini rasa yang paling populer dan paling enak. Cobain, deh, Isogai!"

"Eh, anu …" Isogai kebingungan menolak _cupcake_ yang sudah di depan wajahnya itu. Habis nanti giginya kalau ia sampai memakannya. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah, soalnya aku—"

"Untukku saja."

Itona muncul di belakang Kayano dan meraih tangan si gadis yang memegang _cupcake_ , mengigit _cupcake_ itu tanpa permisi. Semua orang yang menyaksikan terkejut, lebih-lebih Kayano. Gadis itu menoleh pada si pemuda di belakangnya dengan wajah merah.

"I-Itona?!"

"Kenapa?" Itona bertanya balik, memandang Kayano dengan wajah datarnya yang karena begitu dekat sampai membuat kuping Kayano ikut memerah. "Maaf aku lancang, tapi _cupcake_ -nya enak."

Kayano tergugu hingga ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Cepat-cepat ia menjauhkan badannya dari Itona dengan wajah yang masih panas. "E-E-Enak, 'kan, Itona?" Ia berusaha bicara normal, tapi rasanya susah. Selama ini ia hanya dapat menutupi perasaannya terhadap Itona, jadi kalau perasaannya sudah membuncah seperti ini tak akan bisa ditutupi dengan kemampuan aktingnya. Tangan kanannya yang kaku akibat disentuh Itona mengulurkan _cupcake_ yang sudah Itona gigit. "I-Ini ... habiskan saja, Itona."

"Ah …" Itona menerima, dan ketika Kayano mencoba mengintip wajahnya, ia terperangah melihat sedikit semburat merah dari wajah Itona. "Terima kasih."

Hening. Dua orang yang salah satunya tengah kasmaran tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing—namun Itona sembari memakan _cupcake_ -nya. Karma dan Nakamura saling memandang seraya terkikik jahil, melemparkan telepati ayo-kita-jodohkan-mereka. Okuda dan Nagisa pura-pura tidak melihat dan sibuk dengan buku masing-masing. Isogai memandang Itona dan Kayano di depannya dengan wajah tidak berminat. Sehari-hari mungkin Isogai akan memandang kelakuan mereka sebagai suatu hal yang menarik sampai ia tidak dapat menahan senyum, tapi sakit gigi ini menyita perhatiannya. Duh, benar-benar, deh.

"Ah, Isogai!" Kayano berpaling pada Isogai yang sudah menempelkan kepalanya lagi di meja. "Masih ada sisa satu, nih. Kamu benar tidak mau?"

Isogai menggeleng sampai dahinya menggesek-gesek meja. Sudah, sakitnya makin parah hingga ia tidak mampu menegakkan kepala. "Untukmu saja, Kayano- _san_."

"Oi." Itona yang sedari tadi mengunci mulut buka suara pada Isogai. "Kau kenapa memangnya?"

Isogai diam saja, berpura-pura tidur. Maaf saja, tapi tolong orang sakit jangan diganggu.

"Kausakit?"

 _Iya, aku sakit._ Isogai ingin berkata demikian, namun tenggorokannya tecekat dan ia tidak bertenaga.

Itona mengamati Isogai dengan tatapan datarnya beberapa saat. Pikirannya menerawang pada gerak-gerik Isogai yang ia lihat sekilas sedari pagi. Hemat bicara, tangan terus bertopang dagu, meringis memegang pipi …. "Kelihatannya kau sakit gigi, ya."

Kayano dan semua orang di kelas terkejut. Isogai juga, matanya sampai terbelalak walau ia tidak mengangkat kepala. Kenapa Itona bisa bilang begitu? Tahu darimana? Padahal Isogai tidak memakai plester atau apapun yang bisa menunjukkan sakitnya.

Itona ini cenayang, ya?

.

.

.

"Isogai sakit gigi? Kalau begitu, kamu harus minta izin pulang cepat pada _sensei_ dan pergi ke dokter gigi!" saran Kayano dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Kayano- _san_." Isogai menggerakkan tangan dengan mengulas senyum hambarnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi karena Kayano merengek agar sakit giginya cepat ditangani.

"Kaubenar tidak mau ke dokter gigi? Koro- _sensei_ tidak ada seharian ini, jadi tidak ada yang bisa membantu." Nagisa ikut menimbrung pembicaraan dan ia sudah berdiri di dekat Isogai sejak Itona mengatakan dugaannya. "Aku akan bilang ke Karasuma- _sensei._ Kalau kaumau aku bisa menemanimu ke dokter gigi."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Alasan sebenarnya Isogai tidak punya uang untuk berobat ke dokter gigi. Tentu gagasan untuk pergi ke dokter gigi sudah ia pikirkan tadi pagi, tapi ingat ia belum gajian. "Sakit giginya tidak separah itu, kok. Sungguh."

"Oh, ya?" ucap Nagisa sangsi.

"Coba buka mulutmu, Isogai," ujar Kayano penasaran. Wajahnya masih diliputi kekhawatiran. Itona mendelik tak suka.

Isogai sadar akan reaksi Itona. Sehalus mungkin ia menolak. "Ah, tidak parah, kok—"

"Mana?" Kayano tiba-tiba menangkup pipi Isogai dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Isogai membuka mulut. Kayano mencari dan mengamati gigi yang berlubang dengan pandangan serius, sementara Isogai tak kuasa melepaskan diri dari Kayano dan hanya bisa membuka mulut dengan lebar meski berwajah enggan. Nagisa dan Okuda hanya menyaksikan dari tempat masing-masing dengan wajah penasaran, duo Karma-Nakamura cekikikan bersama, sedangkan Itona? Lebih baik tidak ditanyakan.

"Gigimu yang kecil di belakang, 'kan, Isogai?" Gigi geraham yang terletak paling belakang deretan sisi kiri gigi Isogai diyakini Kayano penyebab sang ketua kelas depresi hari ini. "Itu gigi baru, ya? Udah lama tumbuhnya, Isogai? Terus kayaknya ada retakan, deh."

Isogai sendiri sudah tahu gigi barunya sejak lama dan ia pun heran. Kenapa pertumbuhan gigi barunya lambat sekali? Belum lagi kalau dilihat baik-baik ada retakan pada gigi barunya. Apa gara-gara ia suka mengunyah es sampai bablas akhir-akhir ini? Aduh, Isogai tidak bisa berpikir.

"Ini, sih, parah, Isogai." Kayano melepaskan tangkupannya dari wajah Isogai dengan wajah berliput kecemasan. "Kamu harus ke dokter gigi."

Maunya, tapi Isogai belum punya uang dan juga … "Koro- _sensei_ bukannya kemarin bilang kalau nanti ada ulangan harian, ya? Setelah istirahat ini, 'kan?"

Waduh, ini sih Kayano yang keteteran. Pelajaran setelah ini apa? Matematika? Kayano lupa. Mati dia!

"Koro- _sensei_ pasti mengerti kondisimu, kok." Kali ini Nagisa angkat bicara. "Yang penting gigimu tidak boleh dibiarkan."

Isogai bersikeras. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Serius."

Tidak, tidak sama sekali sebenarnya. Isogai bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga dan semangat untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas ini.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Isogai bilang tidak mau, 'kan?" Itona memotong ucapan Kayano dengan ketus. "Itu artinya dia percaya dengan dirinya. Tidak usah memaksa, Kayano. Kalau dia tidak memikirkan rasa sakitnya pasti jadi tidak terasa."

"Eh, mana mungkin semudah itu, Itona." Kayano membalas Itona. Sepertinya akan terjadi debat panjang. "Aku juga pernah tumbuh gigi baru dan itu sakit sekali. Susah sekali ditahan rasa sakitnya. Apalagi gigi retak. Itu sudah parah banget."

"Lalu?" Itona menaikkan satu alis. "Dia bilang tidak mau ke dokter gigi, terus kita bisa apa?"

Kening Kayano berkerut tiga. "Oh, iya." Ilham didapat beberapa saat kemudian. "Pakai kompres es. Dulu aku pakai itu dan sembilan puluh persen ampuh, lho. Isogai, kita coba pakai itu, ya."

"Eh, tidak usah …" Isogai tidak enak hati, terlebih Itona melirik dengan tatapan 'cepat-tolak-biar-Kayano-tidak-usah-repot-repot'.

"Kalau es tampaknya Koro- _sensei_ punya." Kini Karma mendekat untuk bergabung dalam obrolan diikuti Nakamura. "Kemarin aku dan Rio- _chan_ melihat Koro- _sensei_ membawa satu boks es dan bilang mau bikin es serut. Mau kami ambilkan, Kayano- _chan_?"

"Nanti kami akan ambilkan barang-barang lain juga," tambah Nakamura. "Kayano cukup di sini dan temani Isogai, ya."

Saat mengatakan itu, Nakamura dan Karma serempak melirik Itona—yang diam-diam terpicu, uhuk—sembari nyengir kuda.

Sebaliknya, Kayano tidak menyadari dan merekah senyum. "Iya. Tolong, ya."

Karma dan Nakamura langsung melesat dan tidak butuh waktu lama mereka kembali dengan membawa kain dan es sebaskom (Koro- _sensei_ pasti akan ketar-ketir karena stok es yang tersisa lenyap semua). Kayano segera membungkus sedikit es dengan kain, kemudian menempelkan dengan hati-hati di pipi kiri Isogai. Sensasi dingin membuat Isogai sedikit berjengit, juga Kayano terlalu dekat dengannya. Astaga, jantungnya berdetam-detam.

Aura Itona di sana makin mencekam saja.

"Dingin ya, Isogai?" tanya Kayano penuh perhatian. "Tahan, ya. Kompresnya dipegang dulu."

Isogai menurut dan Kayano meminta Karma untuk mendekatkan baskom es padanya. "Isogai, kemarikan tangan kirimu. Pegang kompres esnya dengan tangan kanan," pinta Kayano. Gadis itu mengambil satu es batu, membuka telapak tangan kiri Isogai dan menjejalkannya. Sensasi dingin lagi-lagi membuat kulit Isogai sedikit _shock_.

"Kalau telapak tanganmu dipijat dengan es bisa menyembuhkan sakit gigi." Kayano memijat telapak tangan kiri Isogai, memberikan tekanan beberapa kali dan berkala pada jari jempol dan telunjuk. Telaten ia melakukannya, Isogai sampai ternganga tidak percaya. Rasanya ia bisa lupa pada rasa sakitnya … eh, mungkin benar. Nyeri di giginya berangsur hilang.

Isogai sudah tidak merasakan nyeri di giginya setelah lima belas menit berlalu. Pelan-pelan ia menjauhkan kompres es dari pipinya dan memang tidak ada nyeri yang terasa. Benar, ini efektif!

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi, Kayano- _san_ ," kata Isogai. "Terima kasih, ya. Ternyata pakai es manjur, ya."

"Sama-sama, Isogai," balas Kayano sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kamu tetap harus ke dokter gigi, lho."

"Iya, iya, Kayano- _san_."

Tampaknya Isogai akan menuruti kata-kata Kayano untuk ke dokter gigi. Biarlah sedikit menguras uang. Paling tidak dengan begitu ia sudah tidak tersiksa lagi akan rasa sakitnya. Sakit gigi sedikit saja memang bisa membuat hari menjadi berantakan. Untung saja tadi ada Kayano yang membantu.

Isogai boleh sedikit menaruh rasa pada Kayano tidak, ya?

Oh, oke. Tatapan Itona makin menusuk saja.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan rombongan anak-anak kelas 3E yang tadi menghambur ke lapangan masuk dengan wajah pucat. Mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing dengan loyo. Belum sempat Isogai dan Kayano bertanya, mereka melihat Koro- _sensei_ yang ternyata berada di belakang rombongan murid-muridnya dan masuk kelas dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Nurufufufu … Melawan tentara Amerika ternyata makan waktu lumayan lama juga, ya. Untung aku mendapatkan oleh-oleh roket," ucap Koro- _sensei_. Ia meletakkan setumpuk kertas di meja guru, lalu lanjut berkata, "Baik, anak-anak. Ayo kita mulai ulangan hariannya."

Kayano menjerit dalam hati.

Tampaknya, hari gadis itu akan berantakan sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Ini adalah percakapan di esok hari._

"Umm … Kayano- _san_."

"Iya?"

"Besok ulangan harian Sosial, 'kan? Mau belajar bareng?"

"Mau, mau, mau! Terima kasih, Isogai! Kamu penyelamatku!"

"…"

"…"

"Umm … Kayano- _san_."

"Iya?"

"… Boleh aku mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

 _Dan punggung Isogai dihujami tatapan tajam dari Itona yang mengamati dari bangkunya._

.

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo. Terima kasih telah membaca _fi_ _c_ uhuk rada gaje uhuk. _Fic_ ini dikebut H-2 jam sebelum waktu _publish_ berakhir. Semoga suka. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
